Pastel
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Una declaración indirecta y un día especial hará que Brendan intenté hacer un postre para ella.


Pensé en hacer una serie de drabbles pero, no sé, puede que sí, solo si ustedes lo desean. También, los que esperan actualización ya lo haré pronto, ya hay más tiempo, no se preocupen. Espero y les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y sus personajes no son míos, son de su respectivo dueño.

* * *

Pastel.

Era poco probable que yo cocinara, lo único que he cocinado –sí es que se le puede llamar así– son pokécubos, eso creo, pero por alguna razón estoy preparando un tonto pastel.

Estoy en vísperas de catorce de febrero, no me esperaba hacer este tipo cosas por alguien pero… ella era mi razón, sin dudar que me hubiera hecho cambiar. Aunque casi nunca se lo demuestro, yo la quiero, aunque solo me tomé como un simple amigo, tal vez porque no muestro sentimiento alguno.

Días antes habíamos ido a ciudad Férrica, fuimos al escuchar que una pastelería había abierto sus puertas al público, ella me pidió que fuéramos, sus ojos tenían un brillo al que no le podía decir que no. Ella al entrar dio vueltas a todo el local, maravillándose con cada pastel y cada muestra que le daban. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tenía dinero para comprar uno y sus ánimos desaparecieron de golpe –era muy expresiva en ese sentido– eso me preocupó, pero al poco rato agarró su actitud de siempre. Le pregunte sí estaba bien, solo me mostró una gran sonrisa, me fascinaba esa sonrisa.

Han pasado dos días después de eso. Mis padres no estaban en casa, así que decidí hacer por mi propia cuenta uno, quería ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Agarré un viejo recetario que tenía guardado mi madre, lo abrí y comencé a buscar una receta, encontré una y puse manos a la obra, saqué todos los ingredientes, y los revolví como se pedía, al fin había hecho la masa o algo así, lo metí en un pequeño recipiente de metal redondo para después hornearlo, decía que esperara de treinta a treinta y cinco minutos, me puse los guantes de cocina de mi madre, tenían formas de Whismur de todos los tamaños –me dio vergüenza agarrarlos, no tenía opción– al sacarlo vi que estaba esponjado, espere un rato para que se enfriará y lo desmolde, solo me faltaba una cosa, cubrirlo en una capa de chocolate, según la receta, para mi suerte no tenía y salí a comprarlo.

Al llegar la puerta estaba abierta ¿Había llegado mi madre? Me apresure a llegar, entré y me encontré a una persona en específico, a May. ¡No debería de verlo, era sorpresa! ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Por estar de curiosa, tomaría venganza. Dejé el chocolate en la mesa y de forma sigilosa me acerqué. Por alguna razón me detuve a contemplarla, se veía tierna mientras decidía en tomar un pedazo de "pastel", quité ese pensamiento de mi mente y proseguí mi acto, con suma delicadeza la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí, sentí como se estremeció entre mis brazos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte con voz profunda, ella chilló y acto seguido, tomó con una mano el "pastel" y lo aplastó contra mí.

–Ay perdón, Brendan, no me di cuenta que eras tú y… -de pronto sentí un dedo pasar mi cara –no veía absolutamente nada con eso en la cara–. ¡Sabe bien!

En cierto modo eso me puso feliz, pero no podía quedarme así.

– ¿Quieres más? –me limpié el pastel que tenía en los ojos y vi que solo asintió. –Pues ¡Toma!

Me abalancé a ella y comencé a besarla en sus mejillas, para quitarme el resto de la masa.

Comenzó a reír por las cosquillas que le causaba mi embarrado rostro. –No, no, para, me haces cosquillas.

–Eso es para que no arruines mis sorpresas. –me levanté y fui en busca de un trapo para limpiarme.

– ¿Para quién era? –junto su piernas y las abrazó. Parecía una pequeña niña ¡Es muy linda!

–Para ti –dije sin pensar y ella se coloró, ocultando su rostro en sus piernas, por alguna razón.

– ¿E-en serio?

–Sí, solo quería hacer algo para esta celebración, como vi que te quedaste con ganas de un pastel, decidí hacerte uno y…

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, nunca llegue a pensar que hiciera eso. Me dejé llevar y alargué ese dulce beso. La falta de aire hizo que nos separara.

– ¿Eso a que se debe? –rodeó mi cuello y se recostó en mi pecho.

–Es que siempre te he amado y pensé que era momento de hacerlo.

– ¿Piensas que tengo sentimientos por ti porque intentaba hacer algo por ti? –afirmó con la cabeza–. Pues… tienes razón, pero ¿No crees que amar es una palabra fuerte?

–No, sé perfectamente lo que es y cómo se siente y, es lo que siento por ti.

–Nunca pensé verte así, de madura. Adoro esa tú.

–Es por ti –alzo su mirada y nos dimos un rápido beso en los labios.

Creo que después de todo ese pastel, fue lo mejor que pude hacer, mejor que haber ganado la liga de Hoenn.

El día de san Valentín había llegado y fuimos de nueva cuenta a esa pastelería, compramos uno. Sin duda que hice lo correcto y desde ese día hemos estado juntos.


End file.
